


Sin

by rieraclaelin, the_dangerous_ginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, we come across gifs on tumblr, then write little stories about them.<br/>Sin.<br/>A lot of Sin.</p>
<p>(Any and all ships can/will appear in these as they are our own interpretations, so please take care to read the tags!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K & J
> 
> Tags:  
> Wincestiel, grace play, bondage, d/s relationship  
> Wincest, rimming, blowjobs, fingering, comeplay
> 
> Source: http://out-in-the-open.tumblr.com/post/74748794496/appreciation-of-winchester-genes

 

**K: I'm thinking it's Wincestiel sensation play. (Of course we'll have to magically remove dear Sammy's clothes but you're capable of imagining)**

Cas is on one side of the bed, quietly watching as Dean stands on the other with a leather flogger.

Cas has taken Sam's sight temporarily, tethered him to the bed, and placed a cock ring on him with his grace, leaving Sam in the soothing darkness unable to curl in on himself. Dean alternates between trailing the smooth leather across the tops of Sam's thighs and the middle of his chest and throwing sharp licks across his nipples and the soft insides of his thighs.

Dean trails the end over his cock before giving the base a sharp flick as well, letting Sam relish in the pleasure/pain. Meanwhile Cas begins working him over as well, his grace melding into phantom tongues of different temperatures.

A hot one furls over Sam's hole while twin cold ones lave at his nipples.

It's only when Dean lays out more blows to his nipples, letting the pain battle with the cold and Sam is writhing from being fucked roughly by a phantom cock that they allow him to come.

He does in thick white stripes, to be later licked up by his Doms, screaming their names.

* * *

**J: Wincest anyone?**

Sam and Dean have just finished burning the remains of a woman buried in the basement who was haunting the place. They had convinced the family to pack up and go out of town for a few days while they looked for the cause of all the disturbances (luckily this ghost wasn't too dangerous yet, but she was getting worse).

They are both dirty and sweaty after digging up the ground under a hidden trap door in the back of the basement.

Sam lifts the hem of his shirt up to wipe away some of the sweat and grime from his face, and when he drops his shirt he sees Dean staring at him with a little smirk on his face. He knows that look.

That's why Sam's not exactly surprised when Dean stalks closer to him and backs him up to the nearest flat surface, which just so happens to be an old wooden work station. Dean steps up into Sam's space and the two crash together, all teeth and growls, before Dean slides his hands down to Sam's ass and lifts him up enough to press him back onto the table.

After Dean has pushed Sam down on his back, he quickly unbuttons his jeans and yanks them, along with as boxers, off him and tosses them over his shoulder before dropping to his knees between his brother's spread legs.

Dean doesn't waste any time in pushing Sam's legs back farther and diving in, groaning and licking at Sam's rim as Sam pants and moans above him on the table. One hand drops down to tangle in Dean's short hair as Dean slips a spit slick finger barely inside before running his tongue up to Sam's cock, which is flushed and hard and dripping all over his stomach. Years of practice allows Dean to quickly swallow all of Sam's cock without choking, making Sam tense up and cry out. Dean pulls his finger out and just circles it all around Sam's rim, teasing him with the promise of filling him as he bobs his head up and down on his cock. It isn't long before Sam comes with a broken moan, and after he's finished, Dean stands up, pulls his cock out of his jeans, and with only a few strokes he comes all over his brother's stomach.

The only sound in the basement for a minute or two is the rough panting from them both as they slowly come back down, then a breathy laugh from Sam as he runs his fingers through the cooling come on his stomach before lifting it up to his mouth and sucking it off.

Dean gets that look in his eyes again and Sam just groans as he drops his head back down to the table and braces himself for whatever is going to come next.

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K & J 
> 
> Tags:  
> Destiel, spanking  
> Wincest, bondage, spanking
> 
> Source: http://destielintheimpala.tumblr.com/post/116143641427/%CA%98%CA%98

  

**K: Hehe, Destiel time.**   


Castiel has had enough.   
Enough of the attitude, enough of the recklessness, and enough of the self-loathing.    
So he does something about it.   
  
As soon as Sam leaves the Bunker to visit Eileen, he's dragging Dean down the hall by his shirt collar. Dean, of course, knows what's happening and why, and is trying his best to get out of it.   
  
He curses, he negotiates, he begs and pleads, but all of his words fall on deaf ears as Castiel hauls him into the bedroom.   


Dean pretends to put up more of a fight but by then, he and Cas both know that this is what he needs.   
  
Dean finds himself pushed face down onto his beloved memory foam, bent over the edge at perfect height for whatever his angel might have planned.   
  
Castiel doesn't bother with ceremony, he just zaps Dean naked in the blink of an eye, leaving him exposed and already leaking in the cool room.   


He unbuckles his belt and slides it off, then folds it in half and gives it a good snap for effect, right beside Dean's right ass cheek. Dean jumps but otherwise doesn't move.   
  
"Count them." Castiel orders then begins letting leather fly. The sharp crack of leather of soft skin fills his head like a warm fog and through it he can hear Dean moan out a distant "one".   
  
From then on the pace is set with the blows getting harder with each pass until Dean is a whimpering, sniffling, crying mess, begging Castiel to both keep going and stop, to fuck him.   
  
Eventually after thirty five, Castiel lays the belt aside and slowly rubs his fingers across Dean's hole, pressing soothing kisses and sweet praises into his skin.   
  
Dean comes a few short minutes later with a cry and Castiel whispering praises of his beauty in his ear.

* * *

 

**J: More Wincest.**

Dean struggled lightly in his bonds to feel how much give he was allowed to work with. 

Not a whole lot, it seemed. Perfect.   


He was face down on the bed, fully clothed, with his ass in the air and his wrists tied behind him.   


A strong, yet gentle hand slid down over the curve of his ass before giving it a gentle swat.   


Dean hissed softly, then buried his face in the mattress below him to muffle his sounds.   


Another swat landed, harder than the first, before hands were reaching under Dean to unfasten his jeans.   


“Now Dean, you know I don't want you hiding those pretty little noises from me,” his brother said as he peeled his jeans and boxers down to his thighs.   


Dean cursed under his breath, then turned his head to the side to allow his brother to hear what he wanted.   


“You gonna be a good boy, Dean? Gonna let me spank your ass until it's cherry red and you are singing for me?”   


Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before relaxing a little down into the bed.   


“Yeah, Sammy,” he breathed out. “I'll be so good for you.”   


Sam's hand gently ran over his ass.   


“I know you will, Dean. You always are.”   


When the first slap landed, Dean sighed happily and relaxed completely into the mattress, content to let his brother take care of him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Let us know!
> 
> ~K & J

**Author's Note:**

> Have suggestions for a next installment? Drop them here:  
> the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Like it? Let us know!
> 
> ~K & J


End file.
